Strongest Feeling
by misha2
Summary: Love is in the air. Will Syaoran live through his first date? A short romantic comedy fic based on the ending of the second movie. Sillyness.


This is a short and hopefully humorous fic based on the ending of  
the second Card Captor Sakura movie. Standard disclaimers and  
stuff apply.  
  
This is a *joke*. It does not fit in with any of my other  
stories, and isn't meant to be taken seriously. It contains  
SPOILERS for the movie and the end of the anime. It's a good   
movie, by the way. See it if you get a chance.  
  
==============================  
Strongest Feeling  
A Card Captor Sakura the Movie 2 fanfic  
by Michelle Thatcher  
==============================   
  
She couldn't remember a time when she'd been so happy. Love  
was like that, she knew. It was like the joyous look her father  
sometimes got these days that told her that her mother's spirit  
was in the room. It was like Yukito-san's quiet contentment  
since he and her brother had talked seriously about their  
'friendship.' When you knew the one you love loved you back, it  
made you all bright and happy and goofy inside. It filled your  
life with an ecstatic rhythm that made you want to dance  
everywhere you went, but only because flying would draw unwanted  
attention.  
  
And Syaoran loved her.  
  
It had been months since he'd told her so. Months that  
they'd mostly been apart. She'd had plenty of time to consider  
his words; his offer; her own feelings. When she knew her own  
heart, it had still taken her a long time to tell him that she  
felt the same way. First it was because she wanted to see him in  
person, then because they were interupted often by Kero-chan, or  
by her brother, or by the strange magical disasters she'd  
believed wouldn't bother her any more.  
  
But yesterday, she'd told him. Trembling and frightened  
that he no longer wanted her answer, afraid that his love had  
been erased from his mind; sacrificed for her victory over Clow's  
most powerful card. Eaten by The Void. That terrible, selfish  
card had chosen him. Eriol had warned her about this. He'd  
said that it would pick the person with the strongest magical  
power, and erase their strongest feeling. The thought of losing  
her own love for Syaoran had terrified her, but in the end, she  
had not been Void's target. Syaoran had.  
  
Even as her mind cried out that it was useless to confess  
her feelings now, she'd told him. She'd needed to tell him that  
even if he didn't love her any more, that she loved him and  
always would.  
  
He'd smiled then, and had set her fears to rest. His  
feelings hadn't changed. He still loved her more than anyone  
else in the world.  
  
Today was their official first date. Tomoyo, of course, had  
dressed her in something contemporary and smart, Meiling had  
gushed about movies, dinners, and other date activities that she  
approved of, Onii-chan had glared darkly, and now as they walked  
down the quiet Sunday streets, she felt Syaoran stiffly take her  
hand in his as he pulled her into one of the local dessert shops.   
They were seated near the window, and the hostess handed them  
menus. The official beginning of what she felt sure would be an  
epic romance.  
  
They sat in pleasant silence occasionally catching one  
anothers' eyes and blushing furiously. Sakura was grateful when  
a girl in an apron finally approached and asked for their order.   
Syaoran glanced at her, and she blushed again. "Um ... I'd like  
a slice of the strawberry cheesecake and a glass of milk."  
  
The waitress turned to Syaoran. He looked thoughtful. "And  
I'll take the lemon ice."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Um ... Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They have very good chocolate cake here?"  
  
He looked at her in mild puzzlement. "What's wrong with  
lemon ice?"  
  
"Um ... nothing. They have a hot fudge sundae that's very  
good too."  
  
"That's alright. I don't really like chocolate. Maybe I'll  
have the strawberry milkshake."  
  
"But ... Syaoran ..." She was a little confused. In all  
the time he'd known him, he'd never missed a chance to eat  
chocolate. Why, it was his favorite thing in ...  
  
Masaka ...  
  
A terrible suspicion was forming in her mind. Was it  
possible that ... "So ... you don't like chocolate ... at  
*all*?"  
  
The mild distaste in his expression confirmed her worst  
fears. She tried to stay calm, but it was just too much for her  
to bear. "Waaaaaaaaaaah! He doesn't like chocolate!"  
  
He reached across the table and grabbed her arm in distress.   
"Calm down!" he pleaded. "What's wrong, Sakura! I'll eat it if  
it's that important to you, just stop crying!"  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! My boyfriend liked chocolate more than he  
liked me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I know I used to like  
chocolate, but now for some reason I-"   
  
Syaoron paused beginning to catch on. Everything had turned  
out for the best, but he knew that if he were Sakura, he'd be a  
little upset by this revelation too. There was no help for it.   
He'd just have to throw himself on her mercy and take his  
punishment like a man. It occurred to him as she stomped over to  
his side of the table that he was about to learn the true meaning  
of pain.  
  
"Syaoron..." she growled.  
  
He attempted for a moment to hide behind his menu, then  
sighed. "It's a fair cop."  
  
Much violence ensued.  
  
==============================   
  
Well, that's it. My first non-serious Sakura fic. Please let me  
know what you think. Is it too vague what's going on? I didn't  
want to be *too* blatant, but I don't want it to cause much head  
scratching either.  
  
Does Syaoron really love chocolate? I've seen reference to it  
many many times in fanfiction, but I don't think they say  
anything about it in the manga. I've only seen to the end of the  
first half in the anime, and this is anime/movie based, so, I  
thought I'd ask. Either way, it works well for this story. ^-^  
  
  
That's all. Enjoy.  
  
-Michelle  
  



End file.
